


Leather

by Kei_Saiyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Saiyu/pseuds/Kei_Saiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1 "Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.<br/>I couldn't get the boy to kill me, but I wore his jacket for the longest time."<br/>Fondamentalmente, vorrei vi ispiraste a questi versi: Dean è morto ed è finito all'Inferno, e Sam non è riuscito a salvarlo, i Cerberi l'hanno preso e lui non ha potuto fare niente. Sentendone terribilmente la mancanza, inizia a indossare la sua giacca di pelle, che ne ha conservato il profumo. In sintesi: tanto, tanto angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Prima storia in assoluto su Supernatural e, ovviamente, doveva essere depressiva.  
> Basata sul prompt di Julie, la fanfiction è stata scritta per contest "Secret Santa WincestareCattiveComeSam 2015".  
> Enjoy <3

** #1 **  postseason3!Sam

 "Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.

 I couldn't get the boy to kill me, but I wore his jacket for the longest time."

Fondamentalmente, vorrei vi ispiraste a questi versi: Dean è morto ed è finito all'Inferno, e Sam non è riuscito a salvarlo, i Cerberi l'hanno preso e lui non ha potuto fare niente. Sentendone terribilmente la mancanza, inizia a indossare la sua giacca di pelle, che ne ha conservato il profumo. In sintesi: tanto, tanto angst.

 

** Leather **

_ “The night is the hardest time to be alive and 4am knows all my secrets.”  _ _  
―  _ _ Poppy Z. Brite _

Io sono Sam.

L’odore del sangue mi da la nausea, mi ricorda te e quello che non sono riuscito a fare e perciò corro.

Corro lontano dalla macelleria che puzza di morte, lontano dagli incroci vuoti di Stanford, lontano da quel me stesso che mi rimprovera di non essere stato forte abbastanza.

Sono le quattro del mattino e ho corso fino ad esaurire quel poco di forze che avevo, ma devo andare avanti come ogni giorno da sette mesi.

Incrocio.

Mi stringo nella giacca di pelle un po’ logora e un po’ puzzolente di benzina e alcool. 

Devo tornare indietro.

_ “Each night, when I go to sleep, I die. And the next morning, when I wake up, I am reborn.”  _ _  
―  _ [ _ Mahatma Gandhi _ ](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/5810891.Mahatma_Gandhi)

Io sono Sam.

La doccia mi rilassa, ma l’idea di dover dormire mi spaventa ed eccita assieme.

Dormire significa vederti, e vederti significa perderti di nuovo.

Con un sospiro esco dal vano e mi asciugo lentamente, porgendo particolare attenzione ai capelli.

Mi guardo allo specchio e sorrido un poco.

_ Non sto poi così male con i capelli corti _ , penso, _a te sarebbero piaciuti_ dico al riflesso che vagamente mi somiglia.

Prendo la giacca di pelle e mi stendo nel letto con lei al mio fianco. Chiudo gli occhi e so che anche stanotte morirò e domani mattina ricomincerò da capo.

_ “Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.” _

_ ―  _ [ _ Crush _ ](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/55349.Richard_Siken)

Io sono Sam.

Guardo il tuo corpo smembrato e mi accascio vicino a te. Il tuo viso è stranamente integro. Ti stringo a me come meglio posso, fregandomene del caos di sangue e carne con cui mi sto sporcando.

È solo un sogno, un ricordo.

Urlo il mio dolore sul tuo petto squarciato e piango. Sei ancora caldo.

Ti cullo mentre prego che qualcuno ti salvi da una dannazione eterna che non meriti e in parte ti odio, perché sei stato tu a distruggermi.

Piangendo ti pulisco il volto.

_ Mi dispiace per il sangue nella tua bocca _ , ti sussurro, _vorrei fosse il mio._

_ Perdonami, Dean. _

__

_ “I couldn't get the boy to kill me, but I wore his jacket for the longest time." _

_ ―  _ [ _ Crush _ ](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/55349.Richard_Siken)

È passato un anno, quattro mesi e ventidue giorni.

Ordino alla ragazza dietro al bancone una birra e un panino con bacon e hamburger.

È carina e le sorrido. 

Basta poco che ho il suo numero nella tasca della mia giacca di pelle.

Bobby arriva e mi si siede accanto al bancone, ordinando un whiskey.

Mi guarda tristemente e so che sta osservando i capelli corti, la giacca di pelle, il sorriso strafottente e gli occhi verdi.

«Sam», inizia «cosa ti stai facendo?»

Ed io rido, perché a quanto pare anche Bobby ha raggiunto una certa età.

«Io sono Dean.»


End file.
